Joue avec moi
by Nelja
Summary: On peut gagner, ou perdre, ou bien les deux à la fois, mais pas refuser de jouer. Hinoe a une vision de la romance difficile à comprendre pour les humains. Shôjo ai, ReikoHinoe.


_Avertissement pour tension sexuelle non résolue, et la façon très particulière d'Hinoe de voir la romance._

_Ecrit sur un prompt de Mokoshna : Reiko/Hinoe. Parce qu'il faut bien sceller un pacte._

* * *

><p>C'est un tableau si parfait. Le bord de l'étang, les arbres qui bruissent. Reiko, les pieds dans l'eau, sa robe si courte dans la chaleur estivale. Quelques brins d'herbe dans ses cheveux. Elle coupe le souffle et emporte les coeurs.<p>

"Je ne sais pas qui tu es !" lance-t-elle paresseusement, "mais je sais que tu es là !"

Hinoe quitte le couvert des arbres, pour s'attirer un "Oh, c'est toi..." ennuyé. Mais ce n'est pas un aussi mince rejet qui va la décourager.

"Reiko-chan !"

"Tu me stalkais."

"Evidemment !" s'exclame Hinoe avec fierté.

"C'est de mauvais goût."

"Chez les humains, il me semble que oui ? Mais chez les yôkai, c'est une manière tout à fait standard de faire sa cour. Connais-tu l'histoire de ce renard qui fit la cour pendant mille ans à une montagne ?"

"Je ne suis pas une yôkai."

"Et quelle méthode humaine devrais-je employer, ma très chère Reiko ?"

L'humaine soupire. "Laisse-moi juste tranquille."

"Je suis certaine que cela ne marchera pas. J'ai essayé la dernière fois, et c'est une méthode très stupide. Je ne t'obéirai plus." Elle se retourne vers Reiko, lui envoie un sourire. "A moins que tu me demandes de faire quelque chose qui me tente déjà. Tu peux essayer."

Reiko semble trouver que la meilleure réponse est de l'ignorer. Oh, c'est bien un jeu que d'aimer, prévoir la réaction de l'adversaire, jouer avec ses sentiments.

Et Hinoe a un avantage. Elle sait qu'il est moins terrible de continuer à se battre jusqu'à tout perdre plutôt que d'abandonner.

Quand elle s'allonge sur les genoux de l'humaine, c'est paresseusement, comme un chat, pas même comme une amoureuse, pas maintenant. Et elle attend de voir la réaction de Reiko. Si elle l'ignore, Hinoe gagne, c'est aussi simple que cela.

"Relève-toi." ordonne Reiko d'une voix calme.

"Ca fait partie de ce qui ne me tentait pas déjà avant..." répond Hinoe, avec une décontraction feinte. "En bref, non."

Si Reiko ne l'ignore pas, elle gagne cette manche aussi.

La preuve qu'Hinoe n'était pas entièrement perdue dans cette jupe de coton fin et cette odeur d'été, c'est qu'elle évite le premier coup. Elle roule de côté, sans pour autant lacher la taille de sa chère et tendre aux poings si violents.

Le prochain la fait lâcher prise, pourtant, et elles ne roulent pas dans l'herbe bien longtemps avant que Reiko immobilise Hinoe complètement, les mains serrées sur ses avant-bras, et cela fait très, très mal, son corps noué au sien suffisamment pour l'écraser alors qu'elle ne pèse rien du tout.

Le kimono d'Hinoe aura besoin d'être nettoyé, et refermé encore avant cela. Plusieurs mèches de cheveux de Reiko viennent lui balayer le visage. Le visage de l'humaine reflète malgré elle le plaisir qu'elle a à la battre. Le plaisir, même subtil, qu'elle a à être ici. Hinoe halète, et à quel point est-ce bon, dans ces moments-là, qu'elle aime perdre presque autant qu'elle aime gagner, tant que c'est aux mains de celle qui a su éveiller son intérêt. Alors que Reiko... cette pauvre Reiko n'aime pas perdre, et Hinoe n'est même pas certaine qu'elle aime gagner autant que la victoire le mérite.

"Et maintenant," demande-t-elle, "vas-tu enfin marquer mon nom dans ton carnet d'amis ? Faire de moi ta servante obéissante, m'envoyer à l'autre bout du monde pour m'empêcher de te voir, ma toute méchante ?"

"C'est ce que tu veux ?" demande Reiko, furieuse.

"Qui sait ? Un pacte, entre toi et moi, en lettres de magie. Cela ne m'empêchera pas de t'aimer, bien sûr, à l'autre bout de ce monde ou dans un autre. Je ne suis pas comme les humains. Ah, tu les ignores, tu les fuis, tu es cruelle avec eux, et ils t'oublient ? Quels imbéciles."

"Tu ne m'aimes pas."

C'est le moment. Reiko a mis tant de force dans ces mots qui devaient blesser, elle en oublie de maintenir sa prise, et Hinoe l'embrasse brièvement sur les lèvres.

Et un instant, elle oublie de jouer, et elle oublie de prévoir à l'avance les réactions de Reiko. Va-t-elle la gifler ou la mordre ? L'ignorer totalement ou tenter de la tuer ? Ou finalement sceller ce pacte et l'éloigner d'elle, et ainsi retirer ces mots cruels, tu m'as déjà obéie donc tu ne m'intéresses pas.

Peu importe.

Finalement, Hinoe se retrouve dans la mare avant d'avoir même compris quelles parties de son corps Reiko a touchées, et c'est bien dommage.

"Tu avais bien besoin d'une douche froide !" lance Reiko, les mains sur les hanches. Elle n'a plus rien d'indifférent, maintenant. Sa fureur déforme l'atmosphère comme un feu de forêt. "Tu ne m'aimes pas ! Tu es juste en train de jouer !"

Et c'est tellement injuste ! Comme si l'un pouvait aller l'un sans l'autre ! Si Hinoe n'aimait pas, combien ces phrases l'ennuieraient... Là elle les pèse, les rêve et les dévore, et distille tout l'espoir qu'elle peut trouver dans l'amertume de ces reproches, et s'en énivre.

"C'est vrai, je joue." dit-elle en ressortant aussi dignement qu'elle le peut, ruisselante. "Et je t'aime aussi. Prouve que je mens, si tu le peux."

Reiko brûle encore. Quand elle répond "Ce ne sera pas bien difficile !" c'est sans réfléchir.

Et c'est un pacte différent, quand Reiko accepte de jouer à ce jeu avec elle. Même si c'est pour la faire perdre. Même si c'est pour la rejeter. Et Hinoe sourit.

Reiko est forte, très forte. Mais si elle veut prouver au monde que personne ne l'aime, rien ne peut la faire gagner, maintenant qu'Hinoe est là.


End file.
